1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to golf cart covers and canopies, and more particularly relates to golf cart covers and canopies having integrated storage boots, within which the covers and canopies can be rolled up and stored when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Canopy covers in the past have been utilized to protect golf bags and clubs located in the rear bag storage compartment of golf carts from rain and damp weather conditions. It is well known in the sport that wet golf club grips can hinder the performance of the player and is undesirable.
Generally, canopy covers attach to the back of the cart's top and to the cart's frame section that supports the top. The connection to the top is typically made with an extruded channel member that accepts the top edge of the canopy. The connection to the cart's frame is made using a structural base member that serves as a mounting base for a frame supporting the canopy. The base member generally attaches directly to the frame of the cart.
The majority of canopy covers in the past fold up and down to allow easy access to the golf clubs stored in the golf bags. It is well known that the rearwardly extending canopy cover hinders a player's ability to reach the golf clubs in the bag. Therefore, canopy cover designers in general allow for the covers to be stored in a folded up position when the cover is not in use. The methods in the past used to retain the cover in the folded position are not atheistically pleasing and generally do not conceal the canopy cover protecting it from weathering elements.
An example of a canopy cover to protect golf bags and clubs is U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,037 to William T. Held. This canopy cover discloses a cover that includes a channel that attaches to the back of the cart's top, base members that attach to the frame of the cart supporting the top of the cart and a canopy structure that supports the flexible canopy and is pivotally attached to the base member. In addition, Held discloses using hook and loop fastening means to retain the cover in the folded up position shown in Held. However, the cover is not neatly stored away when it is folded up. This results in an unsightly looking bundled up cover that is exposed to weathering elements and flops around in the wind when the cart is moving. It is also well known that hook and loop fasteners become clogged with debris, especially for outdoor applications and wear out over time.
Another example of a fold-up type canopy cover to protect golf bags is U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,647 to David R. Winkler. This patent discloses a rearwardly extending folding canopy cover. The canopy includes a flap that is sewn to the outside of the canopy substantially on the top. The flap rests on the top canopy when the canopy is extended to protect the golf clubs. The flap is described and shown as having a substantial width relative to the width of the top of the canopy. The flap is further described to include snaps or hook and loop fasteners that enable the flap to wrap over the top portion of the canopy and supporting brackets and connect to the underside of either the golf cart's top or the underside of the top edge of the canopy. In this way, the flap acts like a strap to retain the canopy in the folded position.
Winkler has several significant disadvantages. The flap disclosed does not protect the entire canopy, therefore, the flap does not provide protection of the canopy from weathering elements. In addition, the flap connects to the underside of the cart's roof or the underside of the top of the canopy. It would be difficult to find the corresponding snaps or hook and loop fasteners since the folded canopy can be very bulky. Additionally, the sides of the canopy are not restrained by the flap disclosed, making them to appear bulky and untidy and allowing the wind to cause them to flutter while the cart is moving. It would also leave the sides of the canopy exposed to wear and tear from branches and other environmental conditions commonly found on golf courses.
Another example of an enclosure to protect golf bags and clubs is U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,690 to Jerry M. Showalter. This patent discloses an enclosure that includes a roof panel, a hem portion coupled to the roof panel, a back cover coupled to the roof panel and a second back cover coupled to the roof panel. The invention described in this patent has several key disadvantages. When not in use, the enclosure's panels are rolled up and retained using straps surrounding the panel and snaps connecting the straps together. Again this retention method has the same concerns as Held in that the panel is not protected from weathering elements and the panel is sloppy and can flop in the wind. In addition, the snaps tend to rust and corrode making them difficult to operate after several seasons. Also, the snaps also can come unsnapped while the cart is moving allowing the panel to unravel.
Another example of a roll-up type cover to protect golf bags and clubs is U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,041 to Diane Sullivan. This patent discloses a roll-up type cover that utilizes a shock cord to attach the bottom of the cover to the cart and hooks to attach the top of the cover to the back edge of the cart's top. This cover utilizes hook and loop style straps to retain the cover in the rolled up position, therefore, it has the same disadvantages as the Held's cover retention mechanism.
Another example of a roll-up cover to protect golf bags and clubs is U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,018 to John Albert Simpson. This patent discloses another roll-up type cover similar to U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,041 to Diane Sullivan and shares the same disadvantages. Simpson also discloses hook and loop style connecting straps that have the previously discussed disadvantages.
Therefore, a rearwardly extending canopy cover that has an improved releasable fastening mechanism for retaining the canopy in a folded up position and that provides protection from weathering elements in that folded up position is desired.
Covers have also been used to protect additional portions of the golf cart and to provide protection for the driver and passengers from rain, wind, and other environmental elements. These covers generally incorporate transparent vinyl sheets that drape down from the roofline to cover one or more open sides of the golf cart.
However, golf cart covers present problems in situations, such as good weather, when the passengers would prefer to have unobstructed access to the inside of the cart. In addition, the unrestricted flow of air through the interior of the golf cart is beneficial in many instances, such as in particularly hot or humid weather.
Under these circumstances, straps with hook-and-loop fasteners have been used to retain the flaps of the golf cart cover after being rolled up to the roofline. In addition, valences attached above the flaps have been used to cover the rolled-up flaps to divert rain and other debris that may get caught therein. However, straps and valences are typically bulky, unsightly, and have not been effective in keeping the rolled-up flaps entirely clean during storage and protected from rips and tears from golf course obstacles, such as tree branches and bushes. This is critical since when the flaps are again rolled down for use, any moisture or debris trapped therein will not only obstruct the view of the passengers, but will be unsightly to other players as well. Moreover, valences will generally flap in the wind from either the movement of the golf cart or the weather and may be blown aside, thereby not offering the required protection to the golf cart cover side flaps when stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,317 to Nation describes a soft golf cart cover with multiple panels, including a front panel. Straps, fasteners and/or buckles are used to secure the panels when in use, and to secure them in a rolled position when not needed. The front panel is permanently in place and not removable or movable for storage when not needed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,275 to Ridge describes a soft golf cart cover with multiple panels for enclosing the passenger and storage areas of the cart. A center vertical zipper in the rear panel is included to allow access to the golf clubs. When not required, the cover is removed. No storage capability is available for rolling, folding, and/or storing the cover on the cart when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,315 to West describes a soft golf cart cover made up of multiple panels that attach to the top surface of the cart by a combination of suction cups and hook means. Tie cords are provided for securing the panels to each other to prevent entry of rain and wind to the passenger compartment of the cart and to loosely hold the panels in a rolled-up position when not in use. No protection is offered for the bulky rolled up panels when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,656 to Carroll describes a soft golf cart cover made up of multiple individual panels that may be rolled up and stored under valences provided on the cart using straps.
Therefore, there is a need for a golf cart cover that is simple to use and can be retained in a rolled-up state substantially free of moisture and debris, while being aesthetically pleasing to the occupants of the golf cart and those around it. There is also a need to securely fasten a cover to a golf cart, such that portions of the cover are not subject to flapping in the wind.